Finding Happiness
by Serenity200571
Summary: Mark and his son lost Jodie, his wife and mother to his son. His 12 year old feels his dad should move on and be happy who better than his new tutor
1. Chapter 1

It was late evening as he pulled his truck into the driveway of his five bedroom ranch house, all his aching body wanted was sleep, a soft bed and no disturbance for a week. He loved his job in WWE, it was damn hard work, yet it sure brought the money in, and the women if he was honest, yet he never touched. Taking his keys from the truck he headed into the warmth of the ranch, it was late October the air had become cooler, not that he felt it. He hadn't felt anything for a long time, almost a year if he was honest, tossing his keys into the dish under the lamp on the table his eyes caught the photo he loved. Picking it up tears filled his eyes, it was him, Jodie and Gunner took a year ago before she was diagnosed with cancer, it had been quick thank god. She had died in his arms two weeks later after being told. It still ripped him in half, a year later the only thing holding him together had been his son and his job.

Wearily he padded into the kitchen knowing his mum would have left one of her home cooked meals, she always did when he came back off the road. Gunner would be asleep in his room, placing the food into the oven to warm he nipped upstairs to see his son. Opening the door he smiled as he saw the mess, games consols, control pads, even his tv had been left on. It filled most of the wall, his eyes moved to his son asleep in his large bed, then he noticed another movement, ah looked like Dan had stayed over again. He didn't mind as he liked the boy he had helped his 12 year old son through the pain of losing his mum, in fact Dan's family had become more like a second home to both Mark and his son. Walking over to the bed he pulled his son's duvet over, as Gunner sleepily spoke

"Hi dad" ruffling his son's hair he kissed his cheek

"Go back to sleep champ" he smiled as Gunner nestled back into the covers, switching the tv off, and tidying the room up. Mark went back downstairs, the smell of the food making him hungrier than he thought he was. Sitting down to eat he grabbed a coffee from the machine, looks like his mum had left about 10 minutes ago. She was a god send to both Mark and Gunner, especially when Mark had to go on the road a few months at a had felt so guilty when he first left Gunner around 8 months after Jodie's death, yet his mum had stepped in, told him in no uncertain terms to get his ass back to work, he had to learn to live again.

As he ate he looked though the mail, grateful that his mum had took care of most of the shit, coming to an envelope he was surprised to see the school logo on. Puting the fork down he opened it surprised to read that the teacher thought his son had behaviour problems, what the hell!. Looking at the bottom of the page he didn't recognise the name, casting the letter to the side with the disgust he felt, he would deal with it in the morning. Fucking behaviour problems who the hell did the bitch think she was talking about. His son was still in damn mourning from the death of Jodie, slamming his plate in the dishwasher he headed up to bed, as his body hit the soft duvet he fell asleep.

Waking up to a thud on his chest, he laughed as Gunner jumped on top of him

"Hi dad, it's good to have you home, how long this time old man" Mark laughed as he ruffled his sons hair and threw him on the bed tickling him, it felt good to laugh.

"Old man, who ya calling old champ"

"You dad" he jumped off the bed before his dad could grab him in a hold

"Gotta go Dan stayed last night, so we can walk to school together" Mark rubbed his face, he felt tired and old, getting up he grabbed his sweatpants. Heading down stairs, he heard the boys laughing as they made what smelled like pancakes and yes that was coffee, his son was a good lad. Jodie had taught him in her last few weeks claiming no son of hers would grow up not knowing how to make pancakes and coffee.

"Hi Mr Calaway"

"Dan how many times do i need to tell you son, it's Mark sound like an old man Mr Calaway indeed"

"God dad you are old"

"Sure son now you boys get your breakfast and this old man will stick to his coffee' Gunner who is Ms Lowe?" seeing his sons face drop there was a problem here he could sense it

"Dad she's our new form tutor she is more like a damn kid"

"Gunner Calaway watch your langauge"

"Well she is dad, god she looks more like one of us, not out teacher"

"You been given her problems son?"

"What no dad she hates me, has since the minute she arrived"

"So she picking on you, well guess I gotta go down and sort her out then don't I son, no one upsets my son"

Heading upstairs he got changed'

"Gunner you got to tell your dad the truth"

"What? Come on Dan dad needs some happiness in his life and I think Ms Lowe would be great for him"  
"Gunner you know what your dad's temper is like, she seems..." Gunner hushed him as his dad came back down.

"You two go get dressed I'm driving you to school today" He was going to sort this old

hag out, how dare she use her authority to pick on his son.

Louise, was tired it had been a hard night with her workload, she loved her job as form tutor and it drained her at times. She was suffering with the backlash of her illness which had almost robbed her of a year away from employment. She had been so lucky when the school offered her a job, looking past what others had seen. Her health was slowly on the up which she was grateful for, yet at 22 years old, she felt she had lost a lot of her life due to hospitals etc. Pulling the file from her bag she opened it up as she sipped her coffee, and ate her breakfast. Gunner Calaway the boy was a star pupil, after losing his mum he stuck his head into his work, most kids his age would buckle, retaliate, be angry, annoyed, thought the world owed them something but not Gunner. So it had shocked her to the core when he started to give back lip to her, ignore what she was asking.

She wondered if it had to do with his dad being on the road, she didn't know much about what he did, but to her abandoning a young lad at his time of need was uncalled for. She hated the fact she had to send the letter and knew without a doubt the boys father would be in, she had heard he was enormous with an attitude to match, however with the teachers and the kids he was the nicest person you could meet, she hoped he was.

Mark pulled the truck into the last available space in the parents car park. Gunner saw his dad.s face and saw the pissed off look as he called it, he wasn't too sure if this was going to go as he hoped.

"Er dad maybe we should leave it..."

"Nah son this needs sorting the old hag needs to be told, who the hell does she think she is?"

"Maybe another day, when you are calmer dad, you know what you are like without your sleep"

'Best time for it then Gunner" getting out of the truck Gunner and Dan both looked at each other the shit was about to hit the fan both could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark followed the kids in heading to reception ,seeing Mr Gleaves the headmaster, he strode over

"Mr Gleaves"

"Ah Mr Calaway, how are you today?"

"A little pissed after this letter I got from a Ms Lowe" seeing the headmaster flinch he knew he should really calm his language down as he was in a school

"Mr Calaway can we take this upstairs whilst I get Mr Arnold to find Ms Lowe"

"If we must" he hated being diverted his temper wasn't going to change between going upstairs and now.

"Gunner I am going to sort this out, then I will pick you up later" hugging his dad he walked off with his friend knowing he had screwed up.

Louise was surprised when James Arnold ran into her classroom

"James what on earth?"

"Lou please tell me you didn't send a letter out to Gunner's dad" seeing the fear on her friends face she didn't want to answer

"Er yes"

"Damn I was hoping you hadn't"

"Why? what has happened you ran in here as if the gates of hell had opened up"

"You may wish that honey in awhile. He is here roaring "

"Well I guess I better see what the big dog wants then" raising from her desk, she slid her feet into her heels, how she hated them but needed them due to her 5ft height. Pulling her long brown hair up into a tidy bunch she placed her glasses on her nose, hoping she looked professional in her knitted jumper and tight black jeans.

"Lead the way then to my death"

"Stop joking Lou if you come out of there alive i will be surprised"

"Oh come on James no one is that bad"

"Honey that man has been on the road for awhile, lost his wife to cancer and hasn't slept yet from what I can see, so yes it will be bad"

"Oh come on he is just a human" as they walked towards the headmasters office they heard cussing

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS!"

"Mr Calaway please calm down, she didn't know and gunner has been..."

"I DON'T CARE MY SON IS STILL MOURNING, AND THIS OLD HAG..." Hearing the door slam open Lou had heard enough

"Who the hell are you calling an old hag Calaway keep your voices down you are in a school you sound like a mad man" shaking in her shoes she realised the mistake she had made, stood in front of her was a giant. He was roaring, and scared the living daylights out of her, but the only way to sort this out was to face him.

"AND YOU ARE?"

"Ms Lowe and as you can see Mr Calaway I am certainly not an old hag unlike you" seeing the anger flair in his eyes she placed her hand over her mouth she should never have said that.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"When you finish raising your voice like a spoilt brat, I will talk you Mr Calaway until then good-bye" stalking out of the door she slammed it shut on his bad mouth.

Mark was shocked had that little child just told him off like he was a naughty boy, and why the hell did he want to throw her against the damn wall and show her in no uncertain terms what an old man like him could to a young thing like her. The moment she walked into the room his body reacted for the first time since Jodie's death. She was stunning, and so young to damn young and god when she had introduced herself as his son's tutor he so wanted to teach her lessons he was damn sure she didn't know.

His reaction was hard and fast, and his cock ached to sink into her warmth, she was all spit and fire, oh she was sacred when she took him on, yet still she did it. He had the patience and experience to show her the ways of loving, he bet her cute little ass had never felt. Boy what an ass she had, he sure wouldn't mind fucking it, in fact he wouldn't mind taking each hole she had. But for now he needed to find out some information about the little hell cat.

"THAT CHILD IS MY SON'S TUTOR HOW OLD IS SHE 12?"

"No Mr Calaway Ms Lowe is 22 years old and very good at her job"

"I just bet she is, who the hell did she sleep with to get this job, no way is that women old enough to serve beer never mind be my son's tutor"

"Sir please can we deal with this"

"Fuck this I need my sleep, I want her gone by tonight" storming out he headed home as fast as he could, the little tutor scared the shit out of him.

"You can't fire her " James hated when Gunner.s dad came in, over the year he had changed , when Jodie was alive he was a wonderful man but the time he was spending on the road and no sleep was catching up on him. The school had done their best to guide Gunner, never had he acted up with any other teacher, but Ms Lowe, yet all she had done was guide him. Something, somewhere had going wrong and now Mr Gleaves had to get the bottom of it.

"Get me Gunner Calaway please James, we need to get back to the bottom of this. No way would Ms lowe have sent that letter out without a reason"

It took Mr Arnold half an hour to find Gunner who had taken to hiding in the garden, knowing full well he had over stepped his boundaries.

"So Gunner why you hiding out here?" almost jumping out of his skin he wasn't too surprised to see Mr Arnold, after seeing his dad zooming out of the school car park

"I...I... "

"What did you do Gunner? It isn't like you to upset a teacher especially Ms Lowe I thought she had helped you, I know you talked to her about your mum"

"I messed up Mr Arnold, I answered her back, didn't mean to, she has helped me so much. "

"Come on Gunner let's get this sorted and calm your dad down"

"Did he upset her?" he hoped he hadn't, he really liked Ms Lowe

"No in fact I think Ms lowe stood up to him and gave him hell" both laughed as they headed back to the school office.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Due to being seriously ill I will be updating slowly and one story at a time if I can. I apologise on this please be patient thank you xxxx


End file.
